Noel
by Redbird24
Summary: First of all: Sorry for grammar mistakes, I'm German. However, this is the story from thirteen but from the view of Noel, who was the best friend of Tracy until Evie came.
1. Chapter

"Crap", I muttered when my book I wanted to put in my bag fell down. Just my luck! I sighed and compensated for my book.

Today it was going to be my first day in my new school and I was very nervous! All the new and foreign faces I was going to meet!

I really hoped my first school day wouldn't be that bad!

But at least my best friend Tracy will be there, too. We got to know each othere when we had been in the kindergarten and since then we've been the best friends all the time and I like her a lot!

In front of the school I waited for Tracy. We had arranged that we would wait for the other one because both of us didn't want to go on her own in the new high school.

While waiting Tracy's brother Mason, who is two years older than his sister, came around and I greeted him. I think he's very cute.

"Hey, Noel!", I heard suddenly a voice behind me. The voice belonged to Tracy.

"Are you ready?", she wanted to know.

"No", I responded, "but I guess we have to."

"Yeah, I think so."

Together we entered the school, happy there was at least one face we knew for sure.

In the lunchtime Tracy and I sat together with a few girls we knew by sight from lessons and who were really nice. We had a lot to talk about, because they told us a few things about the school and about the people there. For example: Eve, who was one class above us. She was the main topic of the lunchtime.

In the opinion of most boys, she was the hottest and most famous girl of the school, but one girl who ate with us, Sarah, suggested that Eve was a terrible person: she would drink a lot of alcohol, take drugs and her hobby would be playing with cute boys. However, she looked very pretty and smart.

"Hey, Tracy, do we meet us after school?"

"Yeah, that'd great. Well, I have to go, see you.", Tracy muttered shortly afterwards and went away.

I know it sounds stupid, but it looked like she pursued Eve, who was gone a few minutes ago.


	2. Chapter 2

In the afternoon I waited in front of the gate of the school for Tracy. When she finally came, she was really strange. I had the feeling that she beared something in mind which she didn't want to tell me.

Thereinafter, nearby our houses, we walked together with Sarah, she said: "Sorry, but I have gymnastic."

"Ok, bye."

Then Tracy was gone. I wasn't sure, but I thought she would have gymnastic on another day.

Next day, I didn't recognize Tracy first. She was wearing clothes I didn't see on her before apart from the shoes. They were the same shoes I've seen Melrose Avenue but of course that couldn't be because they had been very expensive. That's why I hadn't bought them.

"Hey, Noel. Isn't that Tracy?"

Sarah had appeared besides me.

"Yeah, I guess so."

When Tracy arrived in front of us I greeted her: "Hey, Tracy, how are you?"

Tracy smiled and answered: "Hey, you both."

"Hey, Tracy. Come on."

I looked twice because I couldn't believe my eyes. All of a sudden Evie Zamora showed up and spoke to nobody but Tracy. Since when did they know each other? Or talked to each other?

I waited for Tracy to tell Evie that she'd stay with us- like always. But instead, Tracy said: "See you."

Then Tracy vanished together with Evie. I didn't understand anything, anymore.

What was happening there?


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I saw Tracy every now and then without talking to her. In the lessons we had together she came to late and it seemed she didn't care.

Though I had found other friend for example Sarah I missed Tracy. It was just not the same as with Tracy who I've known for so long.

First I thought it would be just take a short time til Tracy would recognize that she and Evie were such different persons. So I tried my best to ignore that I was getting on Tracy's nerves. As usual I called her in the afternoons. Either no one hang up or her brother Mason or her mom were saying Tracy wouldn't be at home. I mean, where was she all the time? Did she forget that I was her best friend instead of Evie Zamora?

I know in that moment it was clear that Tracy and I weren't friends anymore but though I still missed her and, however, I went to her.

Actually, I thought she wouldn't be at home anyway but when I was arriving in her street I saw her- she sat on a blancket outside in front of the house eating pizza with her new best friend Evie.

A short moment I wanted to walk away again but then Evie saw me. She whispered something to Tracy who looked at me and rolled her eyes. I tried my best emphasizing I hadn't see it and took a seat besides them.

Tracy didn't look at me but at boys who were standing opposite to us. I didn't know what to do next but then Evie said: "Do you want some pizza?"

I smiled shyly to her and answered: "Thanks." while taking a piece of pizza.

"I'm Evie Zamora."

"Yeah, I know. I'm Noel."

Maybe I had felt wrong about Evie and in real she was a nice person?

All of a sudden Evie got up and said: "Come on, Tracy. We're going to the Park."

It was the first time, Tracy said something to me: "Well, Noel, I guess you must not going to the Park. Bye."

"You either!", I responded, but she didn't listen to me.

She and Tracy were following the guys who had been skating for a moment.


End file.
